Xenjin
Xenjin is member number four (IV) in Organization XV. She first appeared in the second part of the series, Organization XV: The Apprentices. Information * Xenjin was formerly known as Jenni. *Xenjin's title is The Blazing Solar Flare. *She has the ability to control the sun in it's many forms. Xenjin can absorb the sunlight, which increases her strength and stamina. She is able to create blinding rays of light, orbs of fire, and charge her weapons with her element. Xenjin is also immune to heat, though to an extent. Weaponry Xenjin wields two well-balanced blades called Azomin and Nimoza. Azomin Azomin is made of black, strong onyx. The weapon is ideal for throwing, and that is why Xenjin tends to fling it towards the enemy like a boomerang. Like it's twin Nimoza, the blade has several sharp spikes on the sides, which deal more damage. Nimoza Unlike Azomin, Nimoza is made of white, unknown and nearly unbreakable material, similar to a pure diamond. It may look a bit more fragile than Azomin, but is perfect for quick, yet fatal melee attacks. When the Dual Blades are charged with the element of sun, they start to emit golden light. This causes the weapons to heat up and burn painfully, when touching the skin of the enemy. To prevent the wielder to get any injuries, the handles of the Blades stay uncharged, and will remain cool even though the other parts of the weapons reach extremely high degrees. Azomin and Nimoza can be fused together into a long, elegant golden sword. This is done very rarely, though, because it takes a lot of effort from Xenjin. The weapons can also "burn out" and lose their ability if the fusion is repeated too often. Physical Description Xenjin stands in 5'6'' (170cm)'' and weighs approximately 115lb (52kg). She has shoulder-length, roughly cut dark-red hair with a faint hint of brown. She has big, deep, dark-brown eyes (they tend to flash with different shades of red, when she gets angry) and a narrow, light-toned face. Xenjin is 18 years old. She has long, thin fingers and a skinny body structure. Her Organization uniform doesn't differ from the original one; she keeps the zipper separating the hem of the cloak closed, though. When not wearing her uniform, she uses a black, long-sleeved top with a dark-ish red skirt. Personality Xenjin is a talkative Nobody, who likes to laugh. She doesn't want to argue with anyone, yet she won't mind a small fight every now and then, as long as it's nothing too serious. Though she doesn't have a heart, she shows her emotions and feelings strongly. Her bad temper makes her inconsiderate in battle, but it also helps her to find new strength for fighting an enemy. Xenjin is also a bit too pessimistic sometimes, sinking into depression easily if there's problems, that are hard to solve. She can be disobedient and extremely stubborn in some occasions, but she will always respect the higher-ranked members' decisions. History Past There's is nothing much known about Xenjin's life as a Somebody, but some have said, that she lived in the area of Halloween Town. She is determined to find information about her past, and will do anything to find out who she was and how she turned into a Nobody. Life as a Nobody Before Xenjin joined the Organization, she was working on her own research about hearts with another Nobody called Xanya. They wanted to find a way to retrieve their hearts, but after years of work with no progress, the two split up due to disagreements. That was when Organization XV found her, and asked her to join their somewhat enigmatic group of Nobodies. Xenjin agreed, and eventually witnessed the betrayal and death of their former leader Kaxsra, as well as the execution of several fellow members. In the final battle, which took place in Destiny Islands, she confronted Cinollex with her partner Niruxa. The battle was uneven; Cinollex, blinded by darkness, attacked them with no mercy. After many surprising and unexpected events Xenjin ended up fighting Kaxsra himself with several other members. She couldn't deal almost any damage at him, and got almost killed by a wave of darkness. This is something she is ashamed of even today. Now she will show her loyality to the Organization in it's fullest, and help as much as she can to bring an end to the work started long time ago. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody